


In the Shadows of the Dark

by missindependent4



Series: In the Shadows of the Dark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dark Harry, Dominance, M/M, Possessive Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missindependent4/pseuds/missindependent4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a dark secret and his next victim is Draco Malfoy.  His plans are thwarted when Draco turns out to be not quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
> I've never written anything quite like this before and Harry is quite dark in this fic. This fic is also AU so there are major differences, but some things are still the same as in the books. Please comment and let me know your thoughts on it as I've quite enjoyed writing this so far.  
> I'm also in the process of moving my fics onto here from fanfiction.net and will be posting them over the next several week.

Chapter One

 

Harry spotted him sitting at the bar, talking to perhaps his girlfriend or maybe even just a friend. He was wearing a muggle suit, but Harry knew that the man was in fact a wizard because it was a wizarding establishment they were currently in. The lighting in the posh restaurant was dim so the man’s hair appeared darker than what it really was, but even from the few tables away Harry could tell it was blonde, dirty blonde, but still blonde. The man was drinking a gin and tonic and his hands seemed to always be poised around the glass. Perhaps he was on a first date, Harry mused, and was a tad insecure or maybe he just liked the feel of something in his hand.

Harry nearly snorted at the thought, but instead brought his own glass of whiskey to his lips and took a drink.

“Harry!”

At the high pitched sound of his name Harry tore his eyes away from the man and turned them towards Hermione who was glaring at him.

“Were you even listening?” she accused, brown eyes narrowed at him.

“Of course,” he replied smoothly with a smile. “You were telling us about the latest case you were working on and how you may need my assistance at the trial as an expert witness on one of the curses the man used.”

Hermione had the grace to blush and Ron, who was sitting next to her, patted her hand. “See?” said the redhead. “I know you’re all worked up about the case, but you know Harry here is the best curse breaker in Britain and he’ll come to your rescue.”

Hermione sighed and brushed a stray wavy strand of hair behind her ear. Her shoulders slumped as the tension was released.

“I’m sorry. Ron’s right. I’ve just got this feeling that the case seems open and close, but something will go wrong.”

“Don’t worry, Hermione,” reassured Harry, standing up as he did so. “You’re a fantastic solicitor and you’ll do great. Let me get you another glass of chardonnay, alright?”

She smiled gratefully at him and nodded, turning towards Ron as Harry went to the bar.

The bar wasn’t too terribly crowded, but Harry stood next to the blonde haired man and quietly muttered a spell under his breath before asking the bartender for another chardonnay. Harry waited and he could smell the man’s cologne, of cinnamon and something else that was spicy Harry couldn’t quite place.

The bartender gave Harry his drink with a smile before moving on to the next customer. As Harry returned to his table with the wine in hand he couldn’t help but let the hint of a smirk creep out.

 

* * *

 

 The best part about killing someone was watching the mixture of emotions – fear, desperation, sometimes hope – flicker in their eyes as Harry strangled them. Not only did Harry love watching their eyes as he took their life from them, but he loved the power struggle. If Harry had chosen to go after women it would have been all too simple. Of course he could over power them; he was Harry Fucking Potter for starters and a strong man at that. No, he didn’t bother with women at all and instead went after men. If his friends knew about his _hobby_ maybe some would say he went after men because he was gay, but that wasn’t quite it. Sure, Harry found most of the men attractive, but it wasn’t about their looks and it’s not like he got off with them during the struggle. It was about the power and the slight chance that maybe they would be stronger than him although that had never happened before. There were times the men had docked him or had managed to escape from his grasp, but sometimes Harry let them. That was part of the fun after all. It was a game of cat and mouse and Harry _loved_ being the cat.

Their eyes and the power struggle were his favorites, but there was one more thing Harry loved about this cat and mouse game he played. The days leading up to the final moment also made his heartbeat quicken and the blood pump through his veins just a little faster because this is when he got to be more familiar with his next victim. He would first place a tracking charm on them and at one point over the next day or so he would follow the man to his residence. Usually it was just a quick stroll by the flat and Harry would return sometime over the next day or two. He would come back when the man was out and he would silently enter and no matter how many locking and privacy charms were on the place Harry could easily enter within seconds. He wasn’t the best curse breaker in Britain for nothing and it just so happened that his job and hobby played along together quite well.

Harry would walk in their kitchen and open their cupboards, sometimes taking things for himself. He would sit on their sofas and open the cabinets in their bathrooms, glancing at the potions they had stashed there. His favorite place was the bedroom and not only because this was generally where Harry pounced on his victim, but it was by far the most telling room in the flat. He once found a man that kept a dream journal, and wasn’t that an interesting one, but generally it wasn’t quite as revealing as that. He would rifle through their closets, and Harry always chose those that looked clean cut, the professional sorts, and he would search through their drawers, fingers lingering just a tad longer on the boxers or briefs that lay there.

Of course Harry didn’t go to their places just to see what kind of food he ate or what potions he kept stocked. It also had to do with the logistics and the layout of the place. Would he be able to attack from behind or was it better to come at them from the side? Were there any large objects that could get in the way or perhaps aid him if need be? This was all part of the build up to the ultimate day and final moment.

 

And right now his next victim was a Bradford, or Brad, Hollingsworth. According to the information Harry could find, and it was rather easy on his part, Brad worked in the Magical Games and Sports Department at the Ministry. He was thirty-two, attended Hogwarts some five years or so before Harry, and was a former Ravenclaw. As Harry opened a cupboard in Brad’s kitchen, fishing out a package of crisps and opening it with a loud crinkle, he thought that Brad looked like a Ravenclaw.

Harry took the crisps with him into the sitting room and sat on the couch. It was rather too firm for his liking, but no matter. He should only have to wait a little longer before Brad waltzed in after his long day of meetings about the upcoming Quidditch Cup Finals that would be held the next month. But for now it was a waiting game.

And Harry loved games.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  

Sweat dripped down Harry’s forehead and he loved it. He breathed deeply through his nostrils and watched as a bead of sweat dripped from the tip of his nose and onto the chin of Brad. The man below Harry was grappling at Harry’s own throat, but it was over now. The game had been played and Harry had clearly won. Brad had put up a fight, but it was still rather too easy and Harry knew within moments of surprising Brad that the scuffle would be over within a matter of minutes.

Harry’s grip tightened around Brad’s neck before he let up on the pressure and squeezed once more. Brad’s brown eyes bulged slightly and his body seized slightly as Harry repeated the motion several more times.

If Harry was ever caught and questioned he knew that one of the questions would be why did he kill the muggle way? Wasn’t it so much easier and less messy using one’s wand? But that’s just it, Harry would say, it was part of the fun and the power. Harry had complete control and dominance over the men when he had his hands wrapped around their throat and he loved watching the light go out of their eyes slowly. He could feel their pulse quicken and then slow as Harry took their life from them. It was too quick with a wand and where would the fun in that be?

With one last final squeeze Brad went limp, his eyes dulled and became unfocused. Harry exhaled loudly and let go, letting Brad flop to the bed while Harry sat back, gazing at the man. The other man was still fully clothed, but not for long.

Harry moved off of the bed and methodically began to clean up, this time using his wand. It wouldn’t do to leave fingerprints or any other kind of evidence left behind just in case, although Harry had always been thorough since he had yet to be caught. Brad’s body was roughly pushed to the floor and Harry magically straightened the bed and sent a cleaning charm at the sheets before disposing of all of Brad’s clothes except for his navy boxers. Harry then levitated Brad’s body back to the bed, closing the man’s eyes as if he were sleeping. He rearranged the other man’s hands so that they were folded across his stomach like those muggles you see in caskets. With one final cleaning charm Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork.

The body was beginning to pale as if maybe Brad was feeling under the weather –he was oh so much more than that right now –and he looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes closed and his hands folded across his abdomen.

It was how Harry always left the men once he was finished with them. The _Daily Prophet_ had begun to call the murderer Britain’s Muggle Strangler; muggle due to the fact that when the men were killed there wasn’t any magic being used and they were always strangled. Harry found the name humorous and was impressed that the _Prophet_ actually got a decent amount of details correct in their reporting which was just fine with Harry. The prospect of possibly getting caught was always thrilling.

He stared at the body for one moment longer before he turned and left the flat, gathering his black bag with him and whispering one last spell that erased his magical trace before finally leaving.

 

* * *

 

Five days later Harry was sitting in Ron and Hermione’s kitchen, Harry bouncing their son Hugo on his knee while Ron finished cooking dinner and Hermione set the table.

“Did you see the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?” Hermione asked. “There’s been another murder and apparently it’s the Muggle Strangler again.”

“What a terrible name,” Ron said as he carried over the roast.

Harry hummed in agreement before blowing a raspberry at Hugo which made the baby giggle spit bubbles at him. Harry smiled.

“Who cares about the name,” said Hermione, shooting a glare towards her husband. “But these poor men! This is the ninth man in a year. You would think the aurors would have some sort of lead by now.”

Ron shook his head and took Hugo from Harry before setting him in his high chair and then at the table next to his wife.

“Terry Boot came into the shop around the last time it happened and I mentioned it to him. Of course he had to remain pretty mum about it, but whoever is doing it is damn good Terry says.”

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. Everyone was surprised when not one of the Golden Trio joined the auror corps, Hermione choosing to study wizard law, Harry training to be a curse breaker, and Ron joining Fred and George’s shop instead. Terry Boot was one of several students from their year at Hogwarts who did join the aurors though and Harry thought that it wasn’t likely any of those twats would figure out he was the Muggle Strangler anytime soon. Harry didn’t defeat Voldemort only to let Terry Boot and the other aurors bring him in. Not fucking likely.

“The big question,” said Harry, cutting into his roast, “is why does he do it?”

“Because he’s a sick fuck,” Ron replied quickly.

“Language,” reprimanded Hermione with a glare at her husband. Ron looked sheepish as he took a drink of wine.

“Of course he has issues,” Harry cut in and wasn’t that an understatement.

Harry didn’t like to think too much about why he did what he did. He was positive his parents would have been horrified if they were still around, but they weren’t, and perhaps in the depths of hell Voldemort was cackling gleefully at what Harry had become. Sometimes Harry wondered if dying and then coming back to kill Voldemort has anything to do with what he’s done, but Harry refuses to become some sort of scientific experiment that analyzes his trauma and how it’s caused him to become this monster. And Harry does realize that he has become a monster. Not a vampire, a werewolf, or Voldemort himself, but he’s someone to be feared.

“But,” continued Harry, “what makes him choose the men that he does? Why strangle them and not use magic? What does he do outside of strangling men? He’s only killed nine men over the past year so what else does he do? Surely he must have a job, perhaps even a family.”

“Does it matter?” asked Ron.

“Of course it matters,” Harry replied smoothly. “What if he was sitting at this very table with us and you didn’t even realize it? He could be just like us.”

Harry took a drink of his wine and watched his friends’ reactions. Ron shook his head with raised eyebrows before turning to feed a spoonful of mashed carrots to Hugo. Hermione looked pensive as her hand lingered on her wine glass.

“I highly doubt he’d want to eat dinner with us,” said Hermione lightly, trying to turn the conversation to a happier topic. “He wouldn’t want to mess with Harry Potter!”

Harry smirked as he took a drink of his wine, hiding it from his friends.

If only they knew how right she was.

* * *

 

When Harry first saw him he knew that the blonde would be his next victim. Generally Harry liked to wait a month or two before striking next as to not cause too much of a stir, but he knew that he couldn’t resist this one.

He was absolutely fucking perfect.

His hair was the perfect shade of blonde, nearly platinum, but it wasn’t unnatural looking. His hair was short and he wore a tailored suit that fit his body perfectly. A charcoal gray robe brought out the gray in his eyes and Harry had never seen eyes more stunning than this man’s. Harry wondered what they would look like as he wrapped his hands around the other man’s throat.

The blonde was sitting across from what Harry assumed to be friends. The darker complexioned man had his arm draped around the chair of the woman sitting next to him. Harry could tell from their clothes, the woman’s perfectly coifed black hair and makeup, that they were all rich.

Rich, professional, and handsome were Harry’s absolute favorites.

“Would you like another?”

Harry jerked his head away from the sight of the man as he turned towards the bartender. She looked at him expectantly and nodded towards his whiskey.

“Yes, please.”

Sometimes Harry would go out to restaurants like these on his own, scouting. Most of the time no one caught his eye, but sometimes someone did. Like tonight. And wasn’t the man perfect?

Harry smiled at the waitress as she set down another glass in front of him before moving further down the bar. He resumed looking at the blonde man.

His face was somewhat angular, but Harry didn’t really mind. If he didn’t have his angles Harry would almost call him somewhat feminine, but no, he was definitely not that. The other man was tall, but not as tall as Harry, maybe only an inch or so shorter. And he was definitely good looking.

Suddenly the other man was nodding to the others and he stood up moving in the direction of the men’s room.

Harry threw back the rest of his drink and set a few galleons on the bar top before following the other man into the restroom.

The blonde was already at the urinal when Harry entered and Harry went two down from him, relieving himself also. When he was finished he moved to the sink next to the man, his eyes looking into the mirror at him. The blonde raised his head and his gray eyes stared into Harry’s green ones. He frowned.

“Do I know you?” the blonde asked. He stood fully and grabbed a towel to dry his hands, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

“No,” Harry replied smoothly with a smile. “Not that I’m aware.”

The other man still continued to frown, slowly drying his hands as if trying to figure out if he really did know Harry. Recognition dawned on the other man’s face and his frown disappeared, a blank look replacing it.

“Of course I do,” he replied back calmly. “You’re Harry Potter, but naturally I don’t actually know you.”

Harry smiled, reaching for his own towel, his arm brushing against the blonde’s.

“That I am and you’re correct, we’ve never met. I think I would have remembered if I met you before.”

The other man’s eyebrows rose and he threw his towel in the bin, but didn’t move towards the door.

“Meaning what exactly?”

“Oh please,” said Harry, tossing his towel in the bin also before leaning back against the sink. “Surely you know you’re handsome. I would think you’re hard to forget.”

A blush rose to the man’s cheeks. “Well,” he said, obviously taken aback. “I would hope to think I’m not that much of a snob despite some of the people I associate with.”

Harry grinned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If you were a snob you would have left already,” Harry pointed out.

The other man laughed and shook his head. “I suppose you’re right yet here we are standing in the men’s loo having a discussion.”

“Yes, we are, but the important question hasn’t been asked yet. You already know who I am so how is that fair?”

“Ah,” said Draco with a smile and a nod. “Very true. I’m Draco Malfoy.”

“Well Draco Malfoy, I’m pleased to meet you.”

Harry reached forward and put out his hand. Draco stepped forward and grasped it. Draco’s hand was warm in his and Harry didn’t want to let go, but he did.

“I should go back,” Draco said. “My friends will think I fell in.”

Harry smiled and opened the door for him before they stepped out.

“That won’t do. It was a pleasure meeting you Draco.” They both paused for a moment and Draco turned towards Harry, smiling almost shyly.

“Yes, you too.”

His eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before turning and heading back towards his table and friends. As he did so Harry whispered a spell and then he turned, heading out of the restaurant and back to Grimmuald Place.

 

* * *

 

 The next day at work Harry looked up Draco Malfoy. Harry discovered that Draco Malfoy worked in wizarding investments and financial planning. He didn’t attend Hogwarts and instead had private schooling which is why Harry had never met the man despite being the same age. Harry had heard the Malfoy name before, but he never realized there was a son.

The other man held a regular nine to five job so Harry was able to go by the other man’s flat the day after their encounter. He lived in a relatively wealthy wizarding district in London that Harry was familiar with now.

The other man had several charms warding his flat, more than any of Harry’s previous victims, but he was able to disable them all within a minute and he quietly entered the flat. The flat itself was spacious and modern with up to date appliances and fixtures. The space was done in neutral calming colors and the far side of the room looked out over the city.

Harry perused the kitchen and opened drawers in the living area as he always did. As he walked down the hall towards the bedrooms he paused, looking at a black and white photograph that hung in the hall. The photo showed a woman, her wavy blonde hair falling out of its clasp and fluttering around her face, who had her arms wrapped around a giggling boy, Draco, as if he had just been caught.

After staring at it a moment longer Harry went into the master bedroom. It was done in the same color scheme of mostly white and gray with a dash of black and a deep red. Harry went towards the drawers and immediately found the other man’s silk briefs. He ran his hands through them, letting the silk fall through his fingers, before moving on to the other drawers. As Harry rifled through them he grinned when he opened one of the last ones. There were several dildos, silk scarves, lubricant, and even a black blindfold. Harry picked up the blindfold, letting it rest precariously on his finger before spinning it and then tucking it away in his coat pocket.

Harry had seen exactly what he wanted. He shut the drawers, closed the closet door, and exited the flat with a smile on his face.

He would be back shortly for Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter Three

Two days later Harry entered Draco Malfoy’s flat. The lights were dim allowing a soft glow to illuminate the place, but he heard the shower running and an off key voice singing the latest Weird Sister’s song. Quietly, Harry moved down the hallway, past the slightly opened bathroom door that let off a wave of heat, and into the bedroom.

He hid in the shadows of the bedroom and waited as he heard the shower turn off, drawers open and close in the bathroom, until finally Draco padded into his bedroom and headed for the drawer that Harry knew held his briefs. It was at that moment, when Draco was slightly bent forward searching for his underwear that Harry pounced.

He moved quickly and grabbed Draco by the waist, turning him so forcefully towards the bed that Draco cried out as they landed face first on the large bed. Harry maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Draco’s waist as the blonde beneath him wriggled and struggled to try and get out from under him, but Harry knew that he was stronger. The other man was lithe and toned muscles, but he carried none of the bulk that Harry did.

Harry wasn’t quite sure what made him bring the blindfold that he had stolen days earlier, but he retrieved it from his pocket and put it on Draco so that he no longer could see. With a whispered spell Harry accioed the scarves from Draco’s drawers and at the sound of that Draco stilled. It was enough time so that Harry could roll off of him and turn the blonde so that he was now on his back. Surprisingly the blonde was no longer struggling and instead remained quite prone and on edge, trembling at the slightest touch. Harry tossed the towel that had been wrapped around his waist and that had gotten twisted in their movements to the side.  

Harry took the scarves and quickly wound them around each of Draco’s ankles and wrists, tying them to the bedpost before sitting back and looking at his handiwork.

Draco Malfoy looked exquisite. The black blindfold made his pale skin stand out and the crimson scarves looked like blood adorning his ankles and wrists. He was absolutely beautiful and was the exact opposite of Harry. He was light and innocent, two things Harry knew for a fact he was not.

As Harry realized this he did something completely out of the ordinary. He leaned forward and kissed Draco Malfoy on the lips. The blonde beneath him gasped and Harry took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in the other’s mouth, tracing the blonde’s teeth before seeking his tongue and twining it with his own. For a single moment Draco seemed to hesitate before responding just as vigorously.

Their kissing was rough and bruising. Harry bit Draco’s lips to the point of drawing blood and to soothe the wound Harry would run his tongue over it, the tang of the other man’s blood hitting his tongue, and Harry realized he wanted more.

He kissed Draco’s neck and as he did so he pinched the blonde’s nipples, twisting them painfully which caused Draco to cry out, but Harry could feel Draco’s prominent erection hitting his side. And speaking of said erection, Harry’s hand grabbed Draco’s cock and he squeezed it. He was sure it was somewhat painful, but the gasps and moans that were escaping from the man made Harry think that he was enjoying this. It wouldn’t be until later that Harry realized that this situation was dangerous, more dangerous than any of his past misdeeds.

Harry moved further down Draco’s body and he gazed at Draco’s cock. It was a sight to behold; the blonde’s cock was red and it was dripping. Harry needed to taste it so he bent forward and swallowed it whole.

For the first time Draco spoke, swearing loudly. “Bloody fucking hell!” His body jerked and Harry pressed down on the other man’s hips so he couldn’t move. Instead he whimpered and moaned as Harry took him before he finally shouted and came. Harry swallowed all of Draco’s come and gripped the other man’s hip tightly as the pale body quivered when he orgasmed.

But Harry wasn’t finished yet. No, he was far from being done with Draco Malfoy. The blonde hadn’t even recovered from his orgasm completely before Harry none too gently fingered his hole before shoving the entire digit into the blonde’s body. Draco made a sound of discomfort, but as Harry pumped it in and out and occasionally brushed over his prostate Draco’s cock began to harden once more. Harry grinned.

He entered another finger followed by another shortly after, his fingers quickly moving in and out of Draco’s now pliant body. The other man’s cock was hard again and it was leaking precome once more.

“W-wait!” Draco gasped.

Harry paused and his sharp gaze fell over Draco’s body and wasn’t it a sight to behold. He had three fingers in the blonde and Draco’s hands were tightly clasped around the scarves that bound his wrists. It was a look of absolute perfection.

“I want to see your face.”

Harry’s body tensed. This was unlike any other experience Harry had. Did he want Draco to see him? He had let all of his other victims see his face before, in fact he _wanted_ them to, but this was different. Harry almost snorted at the thought. That was an understatement. He never fucked any of his victims, let alone even touched them sexually. So what the fuck made him do it to Draco Malfoy?

Before he could give himself more time to think Harry slipped his fingers out of Draco and he reached up, pulling the blindfold off of the blonde, ruffling the platinum locks.

Draco winced and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Once he realized just who exactly had entered his home, tied him up, gave him the best blowjob of his goddamn life, and roughly fingered him his mouth dropped open.

“Harry?” he whispered in shock.

Harry smirked and shoved two fingers back into the blonde as the other man gasped. He didn’t feel the need to reply and Draco wasn’t complaining so he continued on. Harry entered another finger, but not for long as Draco shouted at him to stop.

“I’m going to come again and I’d prefer it if you fuck me instead,” said the blonde, straining his body against his bonds. “Can you please take your clothes off first?”

Instead of replying verbally Harry pulled his black t-shirt over his head and shucked off his black jeans and boxers. When he had all of his clothes off he kneeled and positioned himself at Draco’s entrance. He didn’t bother to ask Draco if he was ready and he was sure Draco didn’t expect him to. With a single push he entered the blonde’s body.

He was tight, tighter than any man Harry had ever been with before, and Harry almost wondered if Draco had been a virgin, but at this point it didn’t really matter. He didn’t allow Draco to adjust or slowly begin to fuck him; instead he began pounding into him in earnest, their bodies making a slapping noise as flesh hit flesh. Draco moaned and twisted in his bonds which caused Harry to grip his hips harder; sure that there would be bruises forming there within the hour.

It didn’t last long and Harry didn’t care, but when he felt his orgasm rippling out from him he fucked Draco harder, if that was even possible. As he came he took hold of Draco’s cock and squeezed it causing the other man to cry out and also come.

When it was finished Harry sat back on his knees, gazing at Draco. The blonde’s hole was red and dripping with come and his body was flushed, pale hair matted against his skin with sweat. It was a look that Harry wanted to see again and it was with that thought that Harry realized he wasn’t going to kill him.

Harry was still gazing at Draco’s hole as the thought passed through his mind and a moment later he leaned down, licking his own come from Draco’s arse.

“Oh fuck,” Draco choked, allowing his head to fall back and hit the pillow.

Oh fuck indeed. Harry continue to lick and suck and pull once again at Draco’s cock until what little come was left in Draco had been let go once more.

When he was finished Harry laid on his side, propping his head in his hand as he gazed down at the still-bound Draco.

“You are without the doubt the dirtiest fuck I’ve ever had,” Draco said breathlessly, gazing up at Harry.

“Is that so?” Harry grinned. Silently Harry released the scarves that held Draco to the bed.

As Draco stiffly disentangled them from his body he replied. “Yes. Who the hell breaks into someone’s home, binds them to the bed, and then fucks them senseless? And not to mention the fact that you rimmed me _after_ you had already come in me.”

Harry roughly grabbed Draco’s chin and bent down to kiss him, seeking immediate entrance as Harry’s tongue dominated Draco’s.

When they pulled away Draco’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily before opening once more.

“You know you could have told me you wanted to see me again instead of doing it this way.”

Harry grinned, his fingers softly touching the blooming bruises on Draco’s hip.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Harry said cheekily.

Draco laughed. “Merlin, I thought you were going to kill me at first.”

Harry didn’t bother to tell him that’s what he was in fact going to do. Instead he kissed Draco one final time before moving off of the bed to begin putting on his clothes.

Draco sat up. “Are we going to see each other again?”

Harry shrugged as he buttoned his jeans and reached for his shirt. “It’s not like we went on a date,” said Harry. “I fucked you. That’s it.”

He didn’t bother to tell Draco that oh yes, they would see each other again. In fact they would see each other very soon, but Harry didn’t do relationships or dates. What happened tonight had not gone according to plan and Harry wasn’t quite sure yet if it had been a mistake.

Draco’s face hardened and he pulled the blankets tighter around his body as if to shield himself from Harry’s harsh words.

“Well fuck you,” Draco replied acidly.

“No,” said Harry after putting on his jacket. He grabbed his black bag and glanced at Draco. “I do believe I fucked you.”

Harry stalked over to the fuming blonde and roughly grabbed his chin, pulling him so that their faces were mere centimeters from one another.

“Don’t act like you didn’t love it,” Harry murmured, his words clipped and cool. “You looked light a right whore and oh so lovely.” Draco flushed and tried to jerk his head out of Harry’s grasp, but instead he held tighter. Harry smirked. “And you want it again. I bet if I reached down right now your cock would be hardening and if I touched its slit it would be leaking once more. You can’t wait until I find you again and fuck you once more.”

Draco remained silent and Harry leaned forward, kissing the blonde one last time. Draco refused him entrance, but when Harry bit his lip he gasped and after a moment he responded back before Harry jerked away from him.

Without a glance back Harry left Draco’s room, shutting Draco’s door with a soft click before apparating away.

 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry refused to allow himself to see Draco for another week. Instead he found a new victim, a bloke named Holden Miller that was a freelance writer. Harry first saw him in a café he had lunched at where the other man was writing what Harry assumed to be his latest piece. The other man wore glasses, not a usual for Harry, but at the moment Harry wasn’t picky. He wasn’t able to kill Draco and now the itch to do so needed to be scratched.

Thoughts of Draco Malfoy consumed him. What the fuck had he been thinking? He had never done something so impulsively as he had done at Draco’s flat, but Harry had decided that it had been worth it and that he couldn’t get rid of Draco. It had taken him several days and a rather messy go with Holden Miller to make him realize that, but it had been decided. No, he couldn’t kill Draco Malfoy. Instead Harry would make him his. He wasn’t quite sure how that would happen since he had left him rather abruptly and not on the most pleasant of terms, but Harry knew it wouldn’t take much to get Draco back. Of that he was sure.

Currently he was looking over the mess that Holden Miller had caused him. Harry thought the kill would have been more satisfactory, but it wasn’t, not really. It allowed him to release some tension, but it wasn’t what he had hoped for. Damn Draco Malfoy.

With a sigh and a glance at the bloody mess in Holden’s bedroom he muttered a cleaning charm and levitated Holden’s body to the bed. He wasn’t able to strangle him nearly as long as he liked, but the man had been quicker than Harry had expected and he had to bludgeon him, hence the blood. The other man eventually came to and Harry was able to finish him off quicker than everyone else, but still.

When he was finally finished arranging the body and erasing his magical signature he left the flat and headed towards Diagon Alley. Usually he killed in the evenings, but good old Holden didn’t have a normal job so Harry was free to do as he pleased. He found it thrilling to go after someone during the daytime, although there were fewer people out and about than the evening because most people were at work.

Which is exactly where Harry expected to find Draco Malfoy. He strolled into the office where Draco worked at and up to where a strawberry-blonde haired receptionist was working. Her smile faltered as she took in Harry’s stern expression and his all black outfit.

“I need to see Draco Malfoy.”

“Do you have an appointment?” she replied back, her eyes darting to what Harry only assumed to be the appointment book.

“No, but it’s very important,” Harry said coolly.

“I’m sorry, but Mr. Malfoy only -,” she began, but Harry interrupted her as he stepped closer and pushed back his hair, flashing his scar. He placed his hands on her desk and loomed over her.

“Tell him that Harry Potter is here to see him and it’s of upmost importance.”

The young girl nodded and practically fled from her seat as she scurried down the hall, knocking on a door as her eyes darted towards Harry who kept his green eyes trained on her the whole time. She quickly looked back and when the door opened she appeared immediately relieved. Harry saw Draco’s blonde head poke out of his office. His gray eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed and his mouth thinned. Draco strode out of his office followed by the receptionist who slinked back to her desk, still appearing like she wanted to run away and hide.

“Potter.”

Harry smirked, stepping close to Draco so that they were practically standing toe to toe.

“Potter now is it?” Harry murmured so just Draco could hear. “That’s not what you were saying just last week.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed in anger. Harry grinned back at him.

“Aren’t you going to show me your office?” Harry asked, amused.

“No,” Draco replied quickly. “You don’t have an appointment.”

“You don’t appear to be busy. I think you can quill me in.”  

Draco looked furious, his gray eyes glaring at Harry which only caused Harry more amusement. Instead of replying Draco turned on his heels, black robe flaring. Harry glanced at the receptionist who was peering over her parchment at them. He shrugged at her only causing the young girl to look away quickly and then proceeded to follow Draco to his office.

Draco’s office wasn’t very large, but it had a window that let in plenty of light when it wasn’t overcast out. Harry could tell that the other man was organized; his papers were neatly stacked, files were put away, and his quills and ink were perfectly set in place.

“What do you want?” Draco asked coldly after shutting his door and placing a locking charm on it. Harry muttered a privacy charm and Draco’s eyes only narrowed.

“Are you angry?” Harry asked, turning towards the blonde and stepping closer. Draco stood taller, but he took a small step backwards towards his desk.

“Am I angry?” Draco spluttered indignantly. “Of course I am you fucker! You break into my home, fuck me, _humiliate_ me, and then toss me aside like I’m a piece of rubbish!”

The blonde was seething, red in the face, and his arms were crossed over his chest as if to protect himself from Harry.

Harry stepped closer causing Draco to take another step back so that he bumped into his desk. Draco leaned back slightly, his hands now braced against his desk.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized sincerely. He knew he could be a right bastard, but Harry wanted Draco. He wanted to devour the blonde and feel him to his very bones.

Draco was still glaring at him, but Harry stepped closer and placed a hand on Draco’s bony hip.

“I didn’t know what I wanted at the time,” Harry explained. And wasn’t that the truth? Harry had come to kill Draco, but changed his mind and what a mind fuck that was for him.

“So you think I should forgive you that easily?” spat Draco. “I don’t think so. How do I know you aren’t playing some game with me?”

Harry placed his other hand on Draco’s hip and pulled Draco to him so that he stumbled forward and had to place his arms on Harry in order to steady himself.

“You aren’t a game,” he replied. At least he wasn’t anymore. “And I want you.”

“I’m not some prize. How do you know I want you?” Draco eyed him warily, but when Harry reached down and grasped his cock through his robes his eyes fluttered slightly.

He watched Draco’s reaction, watched him bite his lip, and he smiled.

“Don’t let the fact that the night ended badly ruin everything.” Harry had maneuvered his hand inside of Draco’s robe and had unzipped his pants. Draco’s cock was warm in his hand and it was deliciously hard.

“I-if you ever do that again I’ll kill you,” Draco stammered. The blonde’s eyes were closed and a sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead.

Harry knew that Draco was only speaking figuratively, but he also knew there was no way Draco could ever kill him. Harry would beat him to it if it ever came down to that.

“Which part? The part where I took you by surprise, tied you up and fucked you or the part where I was an arsehole and left?”

Harry was eagerly pumping Draco’s cock now, giving it a rough squeeze every now and then causing Draco to moan.

“Th-the last part. Oh fuck.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Harry gave Draco’s pale throat a quick kiss before removing his hand from Draco’s cock which caused him to groan. He kneeled down and pushed aside Draco’s robe before pulling down the other man’s trousers and taking the red cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and flicked it across the slit making Draco moan loudly. Harry proceeded to swallow Draco’s cock until Draco was whimpering and shouting expletives, signaling to Harry that he was coming.

“Damn,” said Draco as Harry grinned at him, helping the blonde tuck himself back in and fix his robes. “When are you going to let me return the favor?”

“So I’m forgiven?” Harry asked, pulling the blonde close to him so that his arm was wrapped around Draco’s waist.

“I suppose. You’re still going to have to make it up to me.”

“How about tonight?”

Draco’s gray eyes widened in surprise as if he still hadn’t quite believed Harry.

“I’m free tonight.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up at seven and we can go have dinner. You can return the favor after that.”

Draco smiled and nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed the blonde, his tongue invading his mouth roughly before he pulled away and bid a flustered Draco goodbye.

It was just as Harry had planned. He had won Draco back and was now Harry’s. And Harry wouldn’t let him go.


	5. Chapter Five

It had been years since Harry dated and he hadn’t been on a single date since he first started his new hobby, but that had all changed when he took one look at a flushed and very naked Draco Malfoy. Ron had joked that Harry was asexual because he hadn’t dated in so long, and although that wasn’t true Harry hadn’t had a decent fuck in over a year.

Now that Harry had Draco he didn’t want to let him go. No, it went further than that. He _refused_ to let him go. He was the only one who made Harry’s heartbeat quicken, and not from the thrill of a kill.

It had been two weeks since Harry and Draco began to date and Harry had yet to tell any of his friends. Draco didn’t ask if he had told anyone and Harry hadn’t asked him. If Harry could keep Draco all to himself, hide him away from the world, he would.

“So,” said Ron as he pulled out a beer from Harry’s icebox and opened it with a bottle opener. “Neville told me he saw you with someone. On a _date_.”

“And apparently he’s quite the looker too,” Hermione chimed in, pouring herself a glass of red wine. Ron grinned as he leaned against the granite island in Harry’s kitchen and wiggled his eyebrows.

“And who told you?” Harry asked stubbornly before taking a swig of his own ale.

“You haven’t dated in years, mate!” said Ron, shaking his head. “Naturally when Neville says he saw you and some super blonde bloke out having dinner it’s going to peak our interest. Now who is he?”

“Yes, do tell.” Hermione grinned as she sat on a barstool.

Harry rolled his eyes before giving them a brief explanation of who Draco was.

“His name is Draco Malfoy and we met several weeks ago.   We’ve been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now.”

Hermione and Ron still looked at him in anticipation as if waiting for Harry to say more. Harry raised his eyebrows as he took another drink.

“What?” he asked.

“That’s it?” said Ron exasperatedly. “Well what’s he like? When can we meet him? It must be pretty serious then if you’re actually telling us a name.”

Harry sighed and drained the rest of his ale. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his friends to know about Draco – he wanted them to like his boyfriend – but Draco was _his_.

“He grew up with private tutors and he’s in finance. What more do you want to know?”

Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but Hermione cut in, sending her husband a stern look.

“How about you both come over to dinner next Tuesday? We can even leave Hugo with Molly for the night.”

“I’ll ask him if he’s free.”

Hermione beamed at him and proceeded to tell them about her trial that happened earlier that day.

Over the next couple of months Harry and Draco were inseparable. When Harry wasn’t at Draco’s place Draco was over at his. And for the first time in a long while Harry didn’t feel the need to kill because Draco made him feel normal. Harry was fully aware that he was still far from it, but when he was with his boyfriend the need to hunt someone down and strangle him had dissipated.

Harry had even met the elder Malfoys and both of them had seemed enamored with him and not just because he was Harry Potter.

Harry was possessive. That much was obvious to everyone and Draco didn’t seem to mind, in fact he seemed to like it and so did Draco’s parents which Harry found slightly odd. Narcissa kept smiling at them all through dinner and when Harry did manage to catch her eye she always winked. Harry just smirked back, keeping his hand firmly on Draco’s thigh. Sometimes he allowed it to skim over Draco’s cock and other times he would firmly grasp the blonde as they ate dinner. He found the pink blush that adorned Draco’s cheeks lovely and he smirked even more as Draco’s knuckles went white when he tightened his grip on his fork.

After dinner they had moved to a sitting room where Lucius had poured him a whiskey. Harry kept his arm wrapped possessively around Draco’s waist and the Malfoy patriarch sent Harry an approving look.

“When Draco first told me and Narcissa about his…preferences,” began Lucius, hesitating at the correct term to use, “we fretted over what kind of men he would date. But it appears he’s in good hands.”

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry squeezed Draco’s hip as he smiled at Lucius.

“Don’t worry about Draco, Lucius. He’s in perfectly capable hands.” Harry wouldn’t tell the other man just how good he was with his hands.

Lucius nodded and their conversation drifted towards the topic of the latest curse Harry was working on.

Not only were Draco’s parents enamored with him, his friends loved Draco.

“It’s clear he adores you,” Hermione had told him while they watched Draco and Ron discuss some investment options for the redhead. Harry took a sip of the wine Hermione had poured him and nodded his head in agreement. Oh yes, he knew Draco had loved him; he had even told Harry a couple of weeks ago. The memories of the day that Harry had broken into Draco’s flat and fucked him seemed to turn Draco on because it became something regular where Harry would tie him up, blindfold him, and then fuck him despite the way Harry had left him. It was after one of these times when Harry had finally untied him and had taken the blindfold off, allowing Draco to rest his head on Harry’s chest, his warm hand resting on Harry’s beating heart.

“I love you,” Draco had stated clearly. Harry had tensed and he was sure Draco could tell, but Harry had never known love before, or at least not this kind of love. He loved the euphoria he felt when killing, but the emotional kind of love with another person? He had never had that.

“You don’t have to say anything,” continued the blonde, turning his head so that he was looking up at Harry. Harry’s own green eyes stared into gray. “Sometimes I think you believe I’m going to leave you, like I could do better, but I couldn’t do better than you Harry. And why would I want to?”

Draco was right. Not that he could do better than Harry, because Harry was sure that if Draco found out about Harry’s little hobby he would not be pleased and would indeed think he could do better. No, Draco was correct in the fact that sometimes Harry wondered if Draco would tire of him. Tire of Harry’s possessiveness, despite the fact that right now Draco liked it, or tire of the rough sex they had. Draco never complained, not once, and sometimes the blonde was still hard to read even though most times Harry could read him like an open book.

Harry didn’t protest against Draco’s words. Instead he carded his fingers through Draco’s fine blonde hair.

“I don’t think I can say those words right now, but I don’t want anyone else other than you. I hope that can be enough for the moment.”

Draco rolled over and straddled Harry’s hips, his blonde fringe hanging over his forehead like a halo. He leaned down and kissed Harry softly, lifting his hips as he did so that he was poised over Harry’s cock. When Harry felt himself enter Draco, still tight despite their thorough fucking earlier, he groaned into the kiss.

Draco pulled away and smiled devilishly at him, grinding his hips on Harry’s cock.

“Is this answer enough for you?”

Harry grinned and grasped Draco’s hips before flipping the blonde on his back so he could fuck him properly while devouring his lips.

 

* * *

 It was now nearing the Christmas hols which meant Christmas parties and more get togethers than usual. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco straightened his black bowtie in the mirror. If Harry had his way they would have just stayed at Draco’s flat and watched some holiday film on the telly, but tonight they had to go to Draco’s work Christmas party. The financial firm Draco worked at held a rather large party at the swankiest wizarding hotel and even people that worked at their international firms were portkeyed over for the night.

“Ready?” Draco asked, approaching Harry. Harry nodded and with his arm tightly wound around Draco’s waist they apparated into the lobby of the hotel.

The ballroom at the hotel was decorated in frosted evergreen, gold bows adorning it. There was a large Christmas tree in front of the windows that stood as the centerpiece.

Harry kept his arm around Draco until Draco spotted his boss.

“I best go say hello. Do you want to find us champagne and meet me over there by him?”

He nodded and with a brief kiss they parted ways.

Harry was hoping that they wouldn’t stay too terribly long, the idea of a film still sounded good to him, but he went to the bar area and retrieved two flutes of champagne. He took a sip of his own as he began to go find Draco and as he did so he caught the eye of a man.

The man was attractive, nothing like Draco, and his hair was a dark blonde, almost light brown. He was tan and he had bright blue eyes. Harry preferred Draco’s chilly gray ones to the ocean blue of this man’s and Draco’s pale skin to the man’s sun kissed one. The man smiled at him and Harry’s heart beat just a tad bit faster. The thought of cheating on Draco never crossed his mind, it would never because Draco was absolutely perfect for him, but Harry hadn’t felt this feeling since his last kill. It had been months since Harry had wrapped his hands around a neck and had watched the life slowly evaporate from another being and in this moment he longed for it.

The man began to approach Harry until he was standing in front of him.

“Hello there,” the other man said with a smile on his face.

This man was nothing like Draco, Draco who was guarded the first time he and Harry had spoken, and the Draco who could hold his emotions so tightly to his chest except when he was with Harry. He made him unravel like a spool of thread, made him come open like no one else and Harry would keep it that way.

“Hello,” he replied coolly.

“I couldn’t help but notice you across the room,” the other man said, still smiling. Harry refused to smile back although his heart was pounding and he was gripping the champagne glasses tightly.

Instead of a reply he downed the rest of his glass. The man must have taken this as a cue to continue talking.

“I’m Garrett Fenwick. You must work in the London office, correct?”

 _No_ , Harry thought as he began to drink Draco’s glass of champagne. _No, but my boyfriend does_. _My boyfriend who has no idea how much I want to strangle you right now_.

It was as if the mere thought of Draco had caused him to appear next to Harry’s side.

“Harry?” Draco asked cautiously. Harry turned his head and saw Draco eyeing him and this Garrett fellow warily.

Harry forced himself to smile, although even he could tell it was strained. He stepped closer to Draco and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. The blonde felt stiff in Harry’s arms, but he ignored it for the moment and turned his cool look on Garrett.

“You must excuse us.”

With that he turned, pulling Draco along with him, ignoring the confused look on Garrett’s face.

For the remainder of the evening he stayed next to Draco, always making sure that he was touching him whether it was a hand softly pressed to his lower back or his arm wrapped around Draco’s waist. When they returned home to Draco’s flat he fucked him roughly up against the living room wall. Harry wanted to forget the feeling that rose inside of him when his eyes caught Garrett because Harry genuinely liked the way he was with Draco. He felt _normal_ and it had been so long since he was that. Harry loved the game he played hunting down men and killing them, but he could admit that boredom had been a part of why he played the game. He had finished killing Voldemort, and damn, it had felt good killing the bastard, his job was certainly interesting but at the same time it was a simple job for Harry which resulted in boredom. Killing other men was not boring.

And neither was Draco. As Harry looked down at his boyfriend's sleeping body, his nipples red and raw and bruises blossoming on his arms and chest, he realized Draco was worth giving up his game for.

Now it was only a matter if Harry could.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will more than likely just be one more chapter after this, an epilogue of sorts. Please review and let me know your thoughts.

The need was like a constant burning itch. His fingers twitched like he was an addict or he was constantly flexing and unflexing them. He was working more hours than normal and realized that he was avoiding Draco which was the exact opposite of what he really wanted to do. If he had his choice Harry would have Draco with him at all times.

Dinner that evening was awkward as they sat in silence, only exchanging the casual everyday chatter of “how was your day?” and “fine thanks, and yours?”

Harry hated it which was why as Draco set about cleaning up from dinner Harry quickly escaped to their room and changed into his black jeans, black long sleeved shirt, along with his black boots and jacket. The need to kill was rising in Harry and he knew that if he wanted things to go back to normal with Draco he had to do it and tonight. Harry felt out of control, something that he absolutely abhorred feeling, and in order to fix it he would go out later.

Grabbing his bag, Harry exited the bedroom and paused in the living room as he glanced to the kitchen where Draco was spelling the now dried plates back into their proper places.

“I need to go back to my place for a bit,” Harry explained. “I’ll be back this evening.”

Harry kept moving to the door only stopping when Draco spoke.

“What do you need at your place? You practically live here now despite the fact we haven’t ever formally had the discussion.”

The other man’s voice was cool and there was a hint of irritation. Usually Draco didn’t question him, but Harry knew he hadn’t been his normal self lately.

He shifted his bag higher on his shoulder and opened the door, not bothering to look at Draco.

“I’ll be back.”

With that, Harry left.

 

* * *

Harry was thankful that he still set a tracking spell on Garrett Fenwick and that he only lived about ten minutes walk from where Draco lived. Generally Harry liked to do some planning before his kill and visit the flat beforehand, but the need inside Harry was urgent. It may be a messy kill, but Harry was hopeful in the fact that it would at least quell his feelings.

Instead of taking the lift up to Garrett’s fifth floor flat he took the stairs. The lift would take too long and Harry didn’t want to waste any more time before he had his hands wrapped around the other man’s throat. When he reached the flat he wordlessly whispered a spell to unlock it and entered. The entrance hall wasn’t lit, but further down Harry could see lights on in what he assumed was the living area or perhaps the kitchen. Silently he crept down the hall until he saw Garrett was in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove.

Harry set his bag down and a moment after he pounced, wrapping one arm around Garrett’s waist and the other around his mouth. The other man began to yell and flail about, but Harry was the stronger of the two and was able to drag the other man to his bedroom before throwing him on the bed, knocking Garrett’s head against the headboard, but not enough for him to make him unconscious. It was enough time for Harry to wrap his hands around his throat and begin to strangle the man. Garrett’s hands attempted to claw at him, but it only made Harry squeeze harder until finally the man’s arms dropped next to his sides and he went still. Harry relaxed and sat back on his knees as he looked at the man, his hazel eyes staring blankly at the wall. There was the sound of creaking floorboards and Harry instantly turned.

He saw Draco standing in the doorway to the bedroom, his face pale and gray eyes wide as he stared in horror at what Harry was sure he just witnessed. Draco began to back away when Harry turned around, but he was lightening quick and chased after Draco, pushing him up against the wall so that Draco’s back was to Harry’s front.

“What are you doing here?” Harry hissed.

Draco whimpered and attempted to wriggle free despite knowing that it was useless. Harry pressed him harder, his hands trapping Draco’s arms against the wall so he couldn’t move. He squeezed Draco’s wrists tightly until the blonde finally spoke.

“You’d been acting funny lately ever since the party for my work,” explained Draco in a shaky voice that was just barely above a whisper. “I thought maybe you were having an affair. It seemed like we never really talked and when you left so quickly tonight I decided to follow you.”

Harry took in a deep breath at the news. His desire to kill had been so consuming he had made a mistake. Draco was smart, Harry knew that, and with the way he was acting he couldn’t exactly blame Draco for making assumptions and following him.

But now what? Now they were in this predicament and Draco had just watched him strangle someone.

Harry pressed his body against Draco’s and nuzzled his neck. The blonde attempted to arch his neck away from Harry, but Harry pressed against him even closer and squeezed his wrists once more.

“You don’t possibly think I can let you go now, do you?” Harry asked amusedly. “After what you’ve just witnessed? I don’t think so, Draco. You’re mine,” he hissed, kissing the other man’s neck. Draco whimpered and his body stiffened at the touch. “Did you know that night I broke into your house I was going to kill you? But I couldn’t do it and so I decided that if I couldn’t kill you then I would keep you.”

“You sick -,” began Draco, but Harry turned them and threw Draco against the bed, his body laying mere feet from Garrett Fenwick’s own. He straddled Draco’s hips with his own, pinning the blonde to the bed. Draco appeared frightened, his gray eyes wide, until he tried to buck up and displace Harry.

Harry merely grinned and leaned down, grabbing Draco’s arms so they were held against the bed.

“Sick what?” Harry murmured. “I’m a sick fuck? Surely you don’t think I haven’t come to this conclusion about myself. I know exactly what I am.”

He leaned forward even more and licked Draco’s jaw, tracing it with his tongue. The other man tried to arch away from him, but it was impossible with Harry on top.

“Perhaps it was killing Voldemort or maybe it’s always been inside of me, but this monster in me, I know it’s there.” Harry bit Draco’s earlobe roughly before running his tongue over it. “The thing is,” he continued with a whisper, “when I saw you on that bed, so wanton and just giving yourself so freely to me, I knew I had to have you.”

“And what if I don’t want you anymore?” Draco interrupted, his own voice sounding hoarse and barely above a whisper. “After what I know.”

Harry leaned back so that he could look into Draco’s own eyes. What he saw was a mixture of anger, hurt, and hesitation. It was at that moment that Harry realized Draco had loved him. Of course anyone in Draco’s situation would be mad as hell, but the hurt and hesitation? Only those in love would be feeling those emotions.

“You still do,” Harry replied back confidently. He ground his hips on Draco’s groin and smirked at what he felt. Draco was hard.

Gray eyes narrowed at him and he attempted to turn away from Harry to his side, but it was impossible with Harry’s weight on him.

“You know you still want me Draco. This little thing won’t stop you and I won’t let it.”

“Little thing?” Draco asked in disbelief, his body stilling as he stopped trying to get away for a moment. “You just _killed_ someone, Harry! Fucking strangled them to death! This isn’t some little thing.”

In a flash Harry was up on his knees, looming over Draco with his hands wrapped around his throat and squeezing that pale stretch of flesh.

“I don’t want to kill you, Draco,” Harry said soothingly as Draco clawed at his arms. “I really don’t, because I’ve finally realized that I love you.”

And Harry did love Draco, clearly in his own fucked up way. It wasn’t just because Harry felt like an actual human being with Draco, although that was a fine start, but he loved Draco’s wit and intelligence. Harry never felt bored with his boyfriend and it didn’t hurt that Draco was fucking hot.

Harry release his hands around the blonde’s throat and Draco wheezed, rubbing a spot on his neck where Harry’s hands had been.

“How,” he began, coughing between words, “can you tell me you love me while you’re strangling me you fucker?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “I told you I was fucked up.”

“Isn’t that an understatement?”

He laughed again and leaned forward, kissing Draco softly. At first Draco didn’t respond, but as Harry swept his tongue across Draco’s lips the blonde finally relented and opened his mouth to Harry.

As they kissed Harry deftly undid Draco’s jeans and tugged them off as Draco lifted his hips to help. He shed both his and Draco’s clothes and slowly prepared the blonde.

Harry could tell that this time it was different. Usually he thought of it as just fucking, but he knew things had changed in some way and he was sure Draco knew it too. He realized that they must have been a sight, making love next to a dead body, but at the moment he could care less.

After they had both come Harry laid down next to Draco, shoving Garrett’s cooling body over.

“I supposed I’m just as fucked up as you,” Draco said, running his fingers through his blonde hair. “We just had sex next to a dead body.”

Harry laughed and turned onto his side so he was peering down at Draco. Draco gazed up at him, his expression turning serious.

“But really, Harry, what am I supposed to do? Ignore the fact that my boyfriend is the muggle strangler and not only that, it’s Harry Potter doing it?”

“Yes,” Harry replied easily. “That’s exactly what you’re going to do.”

And really, wasn’t it that easy? There was no reason for Draco to go to the aurors about it because they both knew that if he did Harry would kill him, but if he remained quiet then they could go along as they always had.

“What if you feel like doing it again?” Draco asked quietly. “Am I supposed to just let it happen?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly and he placed his hand on Draco’s hip, squeezing tightly.

“This is the first time I’ve done it since I’ve been with you. I don’t do it that often and what would you rather me do? Turn away from you and retreat? Wouldn’t it just be better for me to get it out of my system?”

“I can’t just ignore it!” Draco shouted, a hint of panic in his voice.

Harry sat up and wrapped his other hand around Draco’s throat, squeezing it once more.

“That’s exactly what you’re going to do, Draco. You will ignore it. I already told you I don’t want to kill you, but I would if I had to.”

When Harry released him Draco glared, his hand rubbing at his throat.

“I’m still the same person I was while I was with you,” Harry explained, attempting to soothe over this whole incident. “You’re still mine, I’m still yours, and that’s how it’s going to be, because don’t you see Draco? I’m not ever letting you go.”

The implication was heavy and Draco was tense as he lay beneath Harry. He was still glaring, but after a moment he slowly nodded.

“Fine,” he finally said. “But if you ever…feel like this again, will you tell me?”

“Would you want to know?” Harry countered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s.

“Maybe not.”

Harry gave him a chilled smile and sat up, reaching for their discarded clothes.

“We really should go,” he began. “It wouldn’t do if someone just happened upon this place while we were still here now would it?”

Draco didn’t reply and began to put on his clothes. As he did so Harry completed his usual spells to erase their magical signatures and to clean up the body. When he finished Draco was fully clothed and staring at Garrett Fenwick’s body.

“Let’s go,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand in his own and pulling him out of the room.

It was dark out when they left the flat and the entire walk back to Draco’s he held his hand. Now that the blonde knew his secret there was no way he would ever let him go, not that he had planned to anyway.

Draco would be his for forever.

 

 


	7. Epilogue

_Five months later_

 

“Did you see the paper?” Hermione asked, setting a glass of wine in front of Draco while Ron handed Harry a beer before she sat down at the table next to her husband. “Someone else was strangled just the other day and they think it was the muggle strangler again.”

Harry resisted looking at Draco, but he squeezed the blonde’s thigh underneath the table and simply smiled at Hermione.

“Murders happen all the time Hermione. You can’t be concerned about every single bad thing that’s reported in the paper and honestly, aren’t you getting tired of reading about it?”

The woman huffed before replying and taking a drink of her wine. “Of course, but it’s clear this is a serial killer and this is bigger than just some everyday petty crime.”

“Let’s talk about something else then,” Ron interjected. Harry smiled gratefully at his friend. “How’s the wedding planning going?”

“It’s going fine,” Harry replied. “April can’t come fast enough.”

And Harry meant it because that signified Draco would truly be his. The proposal of marriage had shocked Draco, Harry was sure of it, but did he really see it any other way? Harry remembered the day clearly. Draco had been skittish around him in the weeks following the incident, rightfully so, but the blonde needed to move past it. Harry knew that if Draco fixated on what he had discovered then his boyfriend would drive him mad and Harry _would_ end up killing him and he really didn’t want to do that.

They were eating a rather tense dinner in their flat, the flat that was no longer Draco’s since Harry properly moved in the day after the incident, when Harry proposed.

“We should get married,” he said, swirling the wine in his glass as he eyed Draco and waited for his reaction.

Draco was about to take a bit of his salmon when he froze, gray eyes darting towards Harry.

“You’re joking, right?” he asked in disbelief.

“No,” Harry said calmly with a shake of his head. “Why on earth would I be joking?”

Draco set his fork down and clenched his napkin in his hands, his mouth a tight line before he spoke again.

“You’re absolutely mad, you know that?”

Harry just sent him a dubious look clearly telling him it wasn’t the first time Harry had heard that before.

Draco shook his head and looked at his plate.

“Why couldn’t you have just obliviated me?” he asked quietly. “Then we could have just lived in this fantasy world where I didn’t know your secret. It would have been so much easier and I wouldn’t hate myself.”

Setting his wine glass down, Harry leaned forward. “Eventually you would have found out Draco and we would have been in this situation anyway so we might as well get it out of the way. Now, why would you say you hate yourself?”

“Because,” the blonde began, looking up at Harry. His eyes were glassed over as if he might cry, but he refused to do so. “I want to hate you for what you did, what you are, but I can’t, which makes me just as fucked up as you.”

Harry smiled and reached across to touch Draco’s arm. He stiffened at Harry’s touch but didn’t pull away.

“Sometimes two broken pieces fit together, Draco, and that’s us. You know I love you and would do anything for you.”

The unspoken _and do anything **to** you_ hung in the air between them because they both knew what would happen to Draco if things didn’t go Harry’s way.

“Fine,” Draco said quietly.

“Fine what?”

“I accept although that was probably the shittiest marriage proposal ever.”

Harry laughed and squeezed Draco’s arm reassuringly before pulling his hand away and beginning to eat again.

“Look at it this way. You can go pick out any ring you want now instead of settling for one I picked out.”

Draco’s lips curved upwards as he picked his fork back up.

Since then things had been better. The incident was never mentioned although sometimes the weight of it lingered between them.

And now the wedding was fast approaching. With that came extra stress, but they left most of the planning to Narcissa which was perfectly fine with both of them. Perhaps the added stress had caused the burning sensation, that ever so familiar need, to rise within him. Whatever the reason, Harry had killed no less than three times within the past month. Whenever he told Draco he was going to go out the blonde just gave him a shuttered gaze and turned away as if Harry had never spoken to him at all. Even as they were out at dinner one evening Harry couldn’t help but feel his gaze linger on potential victims. It wasn’t until Draco kicked him under the table and glared at him that he tore his gaze away.

“Seriously Harry? Why am I here if all you want to do is find somebody else to spend your evening with? You may as well have just strangled me if all I’m good for is a body to fuck seeing as the past several weeks you’ve been so preoccupied with your other hobby.”

In an instant Harry had grasped Draco’s arm roughly and squeezed it, knowing that it would hurt the blonde.

“Don’t you ever say that,” he said harshly in a low voice. Draco continued to glare at him, his pink lips a thin line. “You know you are more than that.”

“Do I?” Draco hissed back.

Harry squeezed Draco’s arm tighter and twisted it slightly. His fiancée grimaced, but his body was still tense and Harry knew he was still wanting to pick a fight.

“Would we be getting married then? No, I don’t think so. You know you’re more than those people, Draco.”

Harry could tell that Draco was going to respond by the way his mouth opened slightly, but they were interrupted by their waiter who it seemed appeared out of nowhere.

“Is there a problem?” he asked coolly, glancing down at Harry’s grasp on Draco.

“Not at all,” he smoothly replied back, releasing some of the pressure from Draco’s arm, but not letting go completely. “We would love some more wine though.”

Harry turned to the waiter and for a moment they held each other’s gazes until the waiter finally nodded and retreated.

“Look,” Harry began, his fingers now stroking Draco’s arm. “The wedding has me stressed out. It’s in a few weeks and when I get this stressed I feel out of control. Finding someone makes me feel in control again.”

He continued to stroke Draco’s arm, even when the waiter came back who hesitated after he set down the wine, his glance flicking towards Draco and then to Harry who just smiled at him coldly until he left.

“I don’t know if I can handle this, Harry,” Draco finally said, quietly. “Bearing this secret and knowing what you’re doing when you go off.”

“You must bear it, Draco. We’re in this together now. If I sink, so will you. I’ll make damn sure of it.”

Draco’s shoulders sagged and in that instant Harry knew he won. He always did.

* * *

 

Draco was working late one evening just shy of a week before their wedding so when there was a knock on the door of their flat Harry was curious yet also guarded. All of their friends generally flooed over, including Draco’s parents, so he had no idea who could be knocking.

With his wand in hand, Harry peered out of the peephole and saw Terry Boot, of all people, standing there. Rolling his eyes, Harry tucked his wand away and opened the door.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Boot?”

Terry Boot had a lean frame, rather plain brown hair that was now receding and muddy eyes. One would never guess that he was an auror and apparently a decent one, although Harry had higher standards and wouldn’t exactly call Boot Star Auror.

“Hello, Potter. Mind if I come in?”

Harry stood firmly in the doorway, not moving. “What for? You and I aren’t mates and I see you’re in your auror robes so I can only assume this is on official business.”

“Right you are, Potter, which is all the more reason for you to let me in.”

Boot smiled tightly and Harry fingered his wand in his robe before opening the door.

He led them to the sofa and Terry looked around as if he was going to comment on the lovely décor, but Harry skipped over the pleasantries.

“What do you want?”

“Did you know I’m Deputy Head Auror now?” he asked, smiling coolly at Harry.

Harry only raised his eyebrows, his expression conveying that he wasn’t too impressed.

“Really?” he replied dryly. “I never would have guessed.”

The cool smile only remained on Boot’s face, not seeming to be phased by Harry’s dig at him. “Yes, just over a month ago. Everyone thought you would have become an auror, but I guess you saw too much fighting and killing, right?”

Boot’s smile widened and Harry suddenly knew that this wasn’t just some normal run of the mill auror conversation. Boot knew something.

Harry didn’t reply, but Terry didn’t seem to mind and he pressed on.

“One of my first cases as Deputy Head Auror was to look into some money laundering, which sounds rather tame for someone at my level.” At this Harry snorted and Terry only paused, continuing to smile. “But this was coming from a very large investment firm. They’ve been accused of stealing money from clients, evading taxes, that sort of thing. I think you know the company,” Boot said brightly and Harry knew for a fact that he would know of the company by the falseness that rang in Boot’s voice. “I believe your fiancé works there. Draco Malfoy, right?”

Harry remained stoic, but Terry looked pleased and continued. “Anyway, my team started looking into people and one of the people was in fact Draco Malfoy.”

“Draco hasn’t stolen any money, Boot,” Harry told him coldly. “As if he or I need more. We’re both well off without him having to steal money from his clients.”

“Perhaps _you_ would know that, but come on, Potter. Don’t tell me you think the Malfoys are completely innocent? They’ve been known to have some run-ins with the law in the past and it was all due to money. You can’t blame me for looking into Draco, can you?”

Harry clenched his fist, resisting the urge to punch Terry Boot in the face. He still wasn’t sure what all of this had to do with him.

“If this concerns Draco then shouldn’t he be here too?”

“Well,” said Boot, leaning back against the couch and resting his arms across the top of it, his right leg propped on his left one as if he was making himself right at home, “the thing is he came back clean, but I did find some other interesting tidbits out after trailing him for the past month.”

“Oh?” stated Harry in a bored tone, although he was the complete opposite. He was tense and he had the sinking feeling that he knew where this conversation was going.

“Oh yes,” Terry replied enthusiastically with a nod and a grin. “We placed a tracking spell on Draco and sometimes we were able to place an eavesdropping charm on him while he was out in public. They’re both very handy spells you know.”

“I bet.”

Terry leaned forward and snapped his fingers as if he was trying to remember something. Harry would bet a million galleons he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“You know, there was this one particular conversation we overheard and at first we thought we had a completely different case on our hands. You might recall it. It was at dinner over at La Cucina a couple weeks back.”

Harry’s mouth thinned as he recalled that night. It was when Draco had called him out on being out so much and he had gotten mouthy with him.

When Terry saw that Harry wasn’t going to reply he continued.

“We were stumped at what Malfoy was referring to, you being out with other people. We thought maybe you were cheating on him or you had some sort of open relationship and he just wasn’t having it anymore. We even thought maybe there was a bit of domestic abuse going on, but that’s not it at all is it?”

Terry grinned again and he leaned forward, his feet bouncing up and down in excitement. Harry felt his body stiffen and his heartbeat quicken.

“So naturally we had to start tailing you to see if the domestic abuse was true. We knew we couldn’t just place a spell or charm on you though. You’re Harry Potter, you’d more than likely be able to tell!”

Harry could tell, but he didn’t say anything to Boot. He just let the smug bastard continue to talk.

“Instead I had to tail you like the muggles do. I noticed you left a lot in the evenings so I went back to our first theory that maybe you two just had some weird kinks and were in an open relationship or maybe you really were cheating on Malfoy. Imagine my surprise when I follow Harry Potter to a flat and the very next day a bloke is strangled to death. And just imagine my surprise even more when I hear it’s the same damn bloke that Harry Potter visited the night before.”

Harry inhaled and exhaled slowly, already mentally preparing himself. Boot knew and that just wasn’t on. This wouldn’t end pretty.

“Of course it could have just been a coincidence,” Terry continued, but from the smug and pleased expression on his face they both knew it wasn’t. “Except the same thing happened three times and so naturally I connected the dots. The great Harry Potter was the muggle strangler.”

In a flash Harry was out of the chair and his hands were around Terry Boot’s neck.

“Who else knows?” Harry hissed, his green eyes blazing as he began to crush Boot’s windpipes. Boot clawed at him and Harry released his grip enough to allow the other man to speak.

“No one,” Terry replied in a garbled voice. “I just figured it out the other day and didn’t tell anyone yet.”

The answer was sufficient enough, whether it was a lie or not, and with that he continued to strangle Terry. The man flayed about for several moments as he tried to escape, but it was useless. Harry outweighed him and adrenaline was pumping through his veins at the fact that Terry Boot had figured it out.

When Boot went limp Harry released the body, letting it land with a dull thud against the hardwood floors. Harry sat back against the coffee table, the edge of it digging into his back uncomfortably, but he ignored it. Instead he just gazed at Terry, his mind still not quite processing the events that had occurred at an alarming pace.

Even when he heard the door open and Draco’s approaching footsteps he couldn’t bother to move himself.

Draco’s briefcase clattered to the floor.

“What’s going on?”

Draco’s voice was eerily quiet. The kind of quiet, Harry knew, before it reached the level of panic.

“Is that Terry Boot?”

“Yes,” Harry replied back calmly, still not making any effort to move himself.

“Is he – is he dead?”

“Yes.”

There was silence for a moment until Draco’s panicked voice echoed throughout the room.

“What the fuck Harry?! You killed Terry Boot? He’s an auror!”

“Not just any auror,” Harry said dryly. “He’s Deputy Head Auror.”

“Deputy Head Auror? What were you thinking?” Draco shouted.

Harry slowly turned and his gaze pierced Draco. A sheen of sweat had broken out over his forehead and under the intense look of his fiancé his knees buckled and he fell to the sofa.

“I was thinking about protecting us,” Harry replied. “Terry fucking Boot decided to pay a visit and the short version of the story was he found out about me.”

“How?” Draco whispered, his gray eyes staring at Terry’s body.

“He had been investigating money laundering claims at your company and was tailing you.”

“What?” Draco said softly in disbelief.

“And while he was tailing you he also followed me and discovered my little hobby. You have to know I couldn’t let him leave here knowing what he did.”

“Does anyone else know? Oh, fuck.”

Draco leaned forward, rocking back and forth gently as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his head between his legs.

“This is not happening,” he murmured. “This is some kind of nightmare.”

Harry finally moved from his place on the floor and sat down next to Draco, rubbing soothing circles on Draco’s back.

“According to Boot only he knew, but we need to be careful. We’ll make sure neither of us can be tracked and if we need to we’ll leave.”

“Leave?” Draco said, his voice rising. He gave a short laugh. “Leave and go where?”

“Into hiding if we need to.”

Draco shook his head, continuing to rock back and forth. “This is not my life,” he muttered. “How?”

Harry had had enough. He grasped Draco’s shoulder and jerked him so that the blonde was now looking at him and was sitting up.

“Stop it, Draco. We’ll be fine.”

“I’m pregnant,” Draco stated abruptly, staring at Harry. “Eight weeks.”

“What?” Harry whispered as if he had not heard Draco quite right although he knew he had heard him clear as day. “What did you say?”

“I’m pregnant, Harry.”

“How?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You know as well as I do how. I went to the healer last week and she told me. I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you though.”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes, and I’m keeping it.”

They fell silent until Harry finally spoke.

“Good, I’m glad.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” said Harry, leaning over to kiss Draco’s cheek. The blonde felt stiff under his touch, but Harry paid no attention to it. “He’ll be perfect.”

“He? What makes you think it’ll be a boy?” Draco asked, his tone lighter than before. Harry was sure Draco thought he would want him to get rid of the baby, but no, quite the opposite. Of course this was unexpected, but it was a pleasant surprise.

“I just know it will be.”

Draco snorted and looked at Harry dubiously.

“What are you, a seer now? Did you divine that one day you would end up strangling numerous men after you killed Voldemort, not to mention killing the Deputy Head Auror?”

“Shut up, Draco.”

Harry leaned over and gripped Draco’s chin, turning the pale face towards him so he could look Draco in the eye.

“I promise everything will be ok. I won’t let anything happen to you or the baby.”

Draco nodded and this time he accepted Harry’s kiss, leaning into it and opening his mouth for Harry.

When they pulled away Draco glanced at Terry Boot’s body.

“What are we going to do with him?” he asked.

Harry didn’t even spare Boot a glance.

“I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

 

It was easier than one would think, to dispose of a body. All Harry had to do was apparate himself and the body to a distant location in the middle of nowhere. Once he had done so he laid Boot’s body on the ground and set it on fire.

He wasn’t too concerned about what people would think once they realized Terry Boot went missing. Harry was careful enough this time to clean up the mess and if it turned out Boot had spoken about Harry to someone else he and Draco would disappear from London.

Harry smiled as he thought of his fiancé while watching the flames flick up into the night sky, Boot’s body completely incinerated by this point. It had no doubt shocked Harry when Draco had told him he was pregnant, but it couldn’t be any more perfect. Not only would Draco be married to him in a week’s time, he was also carrying Harry’s child and what better way than to bond two people together than a child? Now there was absolutely no way Draco could ever get away from him, not that Harry believed he honestly wanted to. Draco and the baby would forever be tied to Harry and the monster that lay within him.

Harry grinned.

He couldn’t have planned it better himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end everyone. Sorry that I didn't warn everyone about the m-preg, so hopefully people don't mind, but I didn't want to spoil the end. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and perhaps I'll revisit this Harry and Draco at a later time. Please leave me your thoughts/comments below.


End file.
